mistletoe
by Tibby Rose
Summary: Growing up, Franky never had what one would call memorable holidays. Post Series 6 Minky holiday times, written for 25 Days of Fic on Tumblr.


**A/N: I wrote this for the prompt 'Mistletoe' on the 25 Days of Fic meme on Tumblr, and since I'm still getting over Minky not happening and therefore not being able to understand what's happening, this will probably be very OOC.**

**Happy Holidays everybody!**

Growing up, Franky never had what one would call memorable holidays. Her birth mother had never been really able to get into the spirit, and although Clara tried, there was very little two young girls could do. Christmas at the orphanage was just as bad, because it was a sickly reminder that kids out there had families at Christmas and Franky didn't. With Jeff and Geoff, it had been alright, but Oxford wasn't exactly a place where Franky could find Christmas cheer.

In Bristol, it had been different.

It was her third Christmas since her arrival, and Franky was finally looking forward to the holiday season. She was to spend Christmas with her dads, but stop by the hospital later to see her mother with Clara. Currently, however, it was Christmas Eve, and she found herself in the McGuinness house hanging up Christmas decorations.

"I promised Grace I'd give her the most wonderful first Christmas ever" Mini had informed her over the phone, her excited Scottish lilt as familiar as ever "And I'm not going to break any promises. Especially not to my daughter. You'll help out, right babes?"

Franky had agreed, both out of affection for Mini and complete adoration for Grace. Mini's daughter was beautiful, with hair the colour of her fathers, eyes the colour of her mothers, and hundreds of freckles dotting her face. Mini had announced the both Franky and Liv would be her godmother, and anyone who said otherwise could rightly fuck off.

It was comforting to know that somewhere, under all that motherly affection, Mini was still as strong as ever.

Franky breathed out a puff of hair as she looked at the tinsel covering the walls. Mini had certainly figured it all out, and a sketch of what the living room 'absolutely had' to look like lay at Franky's feet. Franky had drawn it, but Mini had made sure it was perfect right down to the very last detail.

"Fuck" the blonde in question announced, throwing down a box of Christmas decorations. Franky turned to face her, and Mini, pouting, was rooting through the box.

"Mini-" Franky began, but was cut off before she could even finish the question.

"I. Can't. Find. The. Mistletoe."

"I don't think Gracie is going to bothered much about whether or not you have mistletoe hanging up, Mini."

"It's not that" Mini replied, running her hand through her golden locks "It's just, like, the one Christmas tradition mum and I have. Mistletoe has to be hanging up. It has always pissed me off because it means she's fucking some guy every Christmas, but I'm not throwing this party without it."

"Mini-"

"_Franky_."

Franky looked at her blonde best friend, her hand on her hips and a scowl on her lips. Even now, early into motherhood and rather pissed off, Mini was beautiful. Beautiful, but very, _very_, pissed.

"Just help me find it" Mini said pointedly, and then, as an afterthought, added "_Please_."

"Right. Do you want Alo to-"

"He's with Gracie. Besides, he wouldn't be much help."

"Mini, he's your boyfriend" Franky reminded her, as she began rooting through one of the many boxes.

"He's also Alo Creevey, Franks. Bit of an idiot, at times."

Franky bit back a grin as she searched through the box. Mini and Alo's relationship was certainly interesting to watch, and she often wondered what state they would be in if they didn't have a daughter.

Of course, before she could even begin to dwell on these thoughts further, Mini let out a cry of "Thank god", and it appeared that Franky no longer had any need to think about Mini and Alo's relationship or root through the box.

"Ta-da!" Mini announced as Franky turned to face her, holding a sprig of mistletoe in two fingers "The box is ruined, but at least we've found something, yeah?"

"Yeah" Franky repeated, smirking a little "So, going to seduce Alo with that tonight then?"

Mini giggled, before walking over to Franky "Maybe later. But for now-"

Franky suddenly felt as if she was that girl in the button up and trousers again, waiting for this wonderful blonde girl to kiss her on the lips for a school play. Except, this time, it was very very real.

Leaning forward, the mistletoe above her head, Mini gave Franky a quick peck on the lips, and it was at that very moment that during the holiday season, Mini tasted like peppermint and champagne and strawberry lip balm.

And then it was over, over because Mini pulled her lips away, corner of her mouth turning up.

"Not bad" she announced, fingering the mistletoe gently "Maybe we should try it again next year, Franks?"

"Course, Mins."


End file.
